Pet Convict
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: When Peter is out of town Neal is put under the supervision of another agent much to Neal’s unhappiness. Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to USA


**PET CONVICT**

Peppe1951

**Summary**: When Peter is out of town Neal is put under the supervision of another agent much to Neal's unhappiness.** Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** White Collar belongs to USA.

**A/N:** This is a short story and hopefully it will wake up my muse.

"CAFFREY!" Shouted Hughes as Neal sat at his desk waiting for Peter to arrive.

He looked up as his name was shouted and saw that it was Hughes who had called him and hopped up to go to his office. Hughes lost little time in telling him what was up.

"Peter won't be in today in fact he will be off for the rest of the week so I'm assigning you to Agent Mackamson until he returns. You are to follow his orders as if they were Peter's," ordered Hughes as he turned to the other person in his office.

"Mackamson this is Caffrey, our pet convict…he can be pigheaded at times but over all he is good at what he does…use him well but if he strays from your orders at any time use this to whip him back into shape," Hughes explained as he handed a paddle over to Mackamson as Neal watched with disbelief.

Neal saw Mackamson smile as he took the proffered paddle and got an uneasy feeling with that smile. "Come on Caffrey," ordered the agent as he walked past smacking Neal hard of the butt with the paddle.

"OW!" cried Neal as he followed a few steps behind fighting the urge to rub the sting from his backside.

For the rest of the day Mackamson liberally used the paddle on Neal for any reason and in front of anyone he liked. Soon Neal was just as red in the face as he assumed his backside was and tried his best to stay on Mackamson side but soon learned that he hadn't a good side…so by the time he returned to June's he was too sore to sit…and gingerly took his clothes off to view his much abused backside.

"I don't know if I can take a whole week of this," muttered Neal as he saw how bruised his backside really was…he found that the only comfortable position was on his stomach and soon fell asleep.

"RIINNNNGGGGG….RRRRRIIINNNGGGG," Neal's cellphone rang but Neal slept on and eventually the ringing came to an end.

"Tappp…tappp…taapppp," came from his door as Peter stuck his head in.

"Neal?" Peter called but not getting an answer he let himself in and wandered over to his partner's bed and viewed him still sleeping.

"You must have had a hard night last night, buddy," he muttered to himself before shaking Neal's shoulder.

"Wake up, Neal," Peter continued to call as he continued his shaking until Neal opened one eye and said groggily, "I'm awake…I'm awaked but I'm not going to work…I'm not going to be a beating bag again," he cried as he attempted to turn over and go back to sleep.

"NEAL! Beating Bag? What are you talking about?" asked Peter as he shook his partner again.

This time Neal got a good look at who had been shaking him and cried surprised, "Peter! When did you get back?"

"Back? Neal, I haven't been away…I called earlier but when no one answered I came over to see what was wrong…what's wrong buddy?" Peter asked with concern.

Neal took in what Peter and tentatively sat up expecting his backside to be painful and surprised when it wasn't. "Peter….I don't know…I must have had a strange dream last night," and set about explaining what he would have sworn had just happened to him. "It was so real…Hughes called me into his office and told me that you weren't going to be in for the remainder of the week and I was under the supervision of an Agent Mackamson; he even gave him a paddle to use of me whenever I strayed from his orders and he used it liberally. I was highly considering cutting my anklet and running just as long as I wouldn't be under Mackamson any longer," Neal explained seriously.

Peter didn't tease Neal seeing how seriously he was and only sympathized with him, "You need to put it behind you…we have work and a new case…so hop into the shower and I'll wait upstairs for you…to see if June has any coffee available."

Neal nodded and soon they were on their way to work while Peter tilled Neal in on their new case. "It's another boiler room case, this one out of the Kansas City office. We will meet the agent in charge when we arrive."

Neal nodded as he once again reviewed his dream glad that it was only a dream and not real when Hughes called down from his office as they walked in.

"Peter…good you're here…come on up and bring Caffrey with you."

Peter and Neal walked up the stairs and entered Hughes office. "Peter Burke…Neal Caffrey, I would like to introduce you to the agent in charge Agent Mackamson…Neal! What's wrong?" Hughes interrupted himself as Neal turned pale and sat suddenly in shock.

"It's you," cried Neal as he looked upon the person from his dream and paled with recognition. "Peter…he's the one!!"

"NEAL! Get control of yourself…it was only a dream…this is real…he's not going to paddle you but I might if you don't lightened up," threatened Peter as he tried to defuse the situation.

Neal could only nod and wonder if what he dreamed the night before would come true…..

**The End**

4


End file.
